Miriam Dragonheart: Coração de Dragão
by Lily Dragon e Thaisinha
Summary: Na escola de Aurores, um lugar geralmente dominado somente pelos homens, Tiago, Sirius e Remo ficam surpresos ao constatarem que a aula de Duelos e Confrontos Mágicos será dada por uma professora. Com sua pose de durona e modos ásperos e autoritários,
1. sobre a fic

**_MIRIAM DRAGONHEART: CORAÇÃO DE DRAGÃO_**

Oi, gente, aqui é a Lily Dragon, uma das autoras desta fic. Antes de postar o capítulo em si, vou explicar algumas coisinhas sobre a fic:

1- Esta fic vai ser escrita por mim e pela Thaisinha. Portanto, não se espante se houverem duas N/As ou mais...

2- A história se desenrola no tempo dos marotos pós-hogwarts, e é quase uma "extensão" da fic Amigas Para Sempre, da Thaisinha.

3- Apesar de se ser baseada na APS, não é totalmente necessário ter lido a fic (apesar de ser muitíssimo recomendado!!!)

4- Se depender de mim, pelo menos, todas as rewiews serão respondidas antes do capítulo, a não ser que a pessoa que comentou peça que não respondamos.

Para quem não leu APS, existe um site com a "ficha" dos personagens. ( o site da APS) e o endereço é: ( eu vou colocar separado, pois o deleta os links, fazer o quê...

Groups . msn .com /Fanfic-AmigasparaSempre

Qualquer dúvida, mande uma rewiew ou um email para o nosso endereço:

Lilydragonthaisinhahotmail "pontocom"

Segue o primeiro capítulo....

Lily Dragon


	2. 1Professora Dragonheart

N/A: Lily Dragon: Bem, gente, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. A Thaisinha está offline agora, então eu cuido das N/As por este capítulo! Como este é o primeiro capítulo, não tem comentários pra responder, né...

Ah, sim, uma coisa que eu esqueci de colocar no "sobre a fic":

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e qualquer coisa vinculada a ele não nos pertence, e sim à Titia JK Rowling, incluindo nesta conta os marotos (snifs, como eu queria tê-los todos para mim!), a Lily e todos os personagens citados em seus livros.

Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos (Como é que se ia lucrar com isso O.o)

1- Professora Dragonheart

-Eu não consigo acreditar! Bem quando eu pensava que tinha dito adeus às aulas quando me formei em Hogwarts, aqui estou eu, indo para aulas... De novo!- Sirius parecia extremamente mal-humorado no seu primeiro dia de aula na escola de aurores. Ele caminhava ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Tiago Potter, que parecia resignado com sua condição.

-Mas pelo menos você foi admitido no curso, Sirius - disse ele.

-Muita gente por aí não conseguiu nem passar nos testes psicológicos - disse Remo, que chegava correndo.

-Salve aluado!- disse Sirius, acenando. - E nem tente disfarçar, porque a sua cara de bobo já diz tudo...

-A Linny deve ter te dado uns bons beijinhos de boa sorte – disse Tiago, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E por falar nisso, eu espero que tenham algumas alunas gostosas para se ver - disse o maroto de olhos azuis, trinando seu tão conhecido olhar sedutor.

-Você é incorrigível, Almofadinhas, meu irmão. E além do mais, quase não há mulheres aqui, não sei nem se o Ministério permite que mulheres possam se tornar aurores.

-Por Merlin, assim você parece a sua Lilyzinha falando! Você está se contaminando com o espírito certinho dela!

-Você está é com inveja da minha namorada- Tiago se colocou na defensiva- e além do mais, eu nunca deixaria de ser o bom e velho Pontas, o melhor conquistador de Hogwarts!

-Há-há! Duvido que você seja melhor do que eu! Vai ter que provar isso!

- Não! Ou a Lily me mata!

-Tsc, tsc, um maroto se submetendo às vontades femininas... Não sabia que você poderia decair a tal ponto, meu amigo - Sirius não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de provar sua superioridade sobre seu melhor amigo.

Remo acompanhava os amigos em silêncio, se divertindo com a "briga".

-Mas pelo menos eu consigo manter um relacionamento por mais de um mês, eh...- A expressão de Sirius mudou de deboche para um certo desconforto. Mas, depois de pensar por alguns segundos, ele retomou seu sorriso e disse:

-É que eu não me contento só com uma... Quero todas elas para mim!

-Mas a melhor delas eu já peguei, então você está em desvantagem...

Uma sineta tocara, indicando o início das aulas.

-Oh que ótimo, mais sinetas! Isto aqui está ficando pior do que a escola!- Sirius voltou ao seu humor inicial. - Que aulas nós temos agora mesmo?

-Vamos começar logo com a matéria mais divertida—a voz de Tiago era só sarcasmo. - legislação e diplomacia.

-Droga! E eu pensando que ser auror seria divertido!

Os três amigos se encaminharam para uma sala, onde havia algumas mesas largas, algumas cadeiras, e, em frente de cada cadeira, havia um livro grosso entitulado "As leis Mágicas da Atualidade". Sirius gemeu ao ver a grossura do livro, e se largou em uma cadeira no fundo da sala. Tiago seguiu o amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto Remo se sentou uma fileira à frente. Um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e óculos estava sentado a uma mesa maior na frente da sala, e fitava todos os alunos que chegavam com um olhar severo. Assim que todos se sentaram, ele começou a discursar, com uma voz áspera e grave.

Seria realmente uma perda de tempo relatar aqui tudo que ele disse em seu discurso maçante, mas já basta dizer que, depois da aula, os três ex-marotos estavam com as orelhas e o traseiro doendo.

-Nossa, isso aqui tá pior do que história da magia!- resmungou Tiago, quando ambos saíram da sala.

-Estamos precisando de um pouco mais de animação por aqui - o antigo brilho maroto começava a se mostrar nos olhos de Sirius quando Remo o cortou

-Não podemos fazer isso, senão poderemos ser expulsos do curso. Devemos nos comportar como adultos aqui.

- O Remo tem razão, Sirius... Imagine só se eles nos pegam...

-Céus Pontas, você está definitivamente sofrendo de Liliancite hoje. Daqui a pouco você vai acabar ficando ruivo e de olhos verdes!

Tiago resmungou uma resposta inteligível, ao que Sirius respondeu:

- Estou ficando entediado... Espero que as próximas aulas sejam melhores do que esta...

-Oh-oh, espero só que você não fique muito entediado, ou vamos acabar entrando pelo cano... Mas talvez a próxima aula seja melhor...- Remo sabia muito bem o que acontecia quando seu amigo ficava _entediado_, e isso normalmente envolvia explosões ou azarar os outros.

Mas, infelizmente, as outras aulas não foram nada melhores. Um dia inteiro se passou sem nenhuma aula que qualquer ser humano pudesse achar interessante, principalmente se ele fosse Sirius Black.

- Eu não agüento mais! Estou quase abandonando este curso! Olha só estas matérias: Segurança, Legislação e Diplomacia, Estratégia, argh, credo, meus ouvidos já estão doendo de tantos discursos chatos... Só teoria, teoria, livros, salas de aula mofadas... Nenhum risco, nenhuma emoção, nenhum nada! Se isso é ser auror, eu me demito agora mesmo!

-Como você pode se demitir se você nem está em um emprego?- Remo era o único que parecia estar se divertindo, mas era mais pelas brincadeiras dos colegas do que pelas aulas em si.

-E não venha com mais discursos, Almofadinhas, eu já cansei de ouvir gente falando por hoje... E pelo resto da eternidade! Realmente, este curso está uma chatice! Mas ainda resta esperança! É a última aula do dia!- Tiago apontava para um pergaminho onde estava escrito o horário.

-Vamos adivinhar: Como Resgatar Vítimas Trouxas e Bobocas?-Sirius ironizou, jogando a franja para trás, entediadíssimo.

-Não. Desta vez é alguma coisa interessante: confrontos e duelos mágicos - Remo também tinha puxado o seu horário.

-Finalmente algo interessante!- exclamou o garoto – Eu só espero que não seja a mesma baboseira que aprendemos hoje...

-Não, parece que dessa vez vai ser interessante mesmo. Eu andei conversando com o Frank, que está em uma outra turma, e ele me disse que as aulas não eram em umas sala, mas em uma arena de duelos pra valer mesmo... E disse que o último professor tinha se aposentado por invalidez... Um feitiço muito forte o atingiu na perna, e ela não responde mais...

-Agora sim eu estou gostando da idéia... Finalmente vamos poder azarar um professor e ganhar pontos por isso!

Com o ânimo recobrado, os três caminharam até a arena onde seria dada a aula.

A arena era uma pequena construção separada do prédio da escola por razões de segurança. Não era muito grande, mas cada centímetro da construção estava coberto por feitiços de segurança, e uma enfermaria bem equipada se encontrava ao lado da arena, para atender aos freqüentes acidentados. Os três rapazes entraram na Arena curiosos, mas o professor não se encontrava na sala ainda. Isso é, se a Arena pudesse ser chamada, mesmo que remotamente, de uma sala de aula.

Não havia qualquer tipo de mesa no lugar, apenas arquibancadas que lembravam o Coliseu, situadas de um dos lados do salão ovalado. A outra metade das paredes estava dividida em dois: de um lado ficavam muitos livros de títulos variados, e do outro, um grande armário, no qual, supôs Tiago, deveriam ficar trancados equipamentos para as aulas, que poderiam ser potencialmente perigosos, pelo tamanho do cadeado que fechava o armário. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção na Arena era justamente a parte central da construção. Ela era ocupada por uma espécie de gaiola de vidro, muito bem iluminada por luzes que pareciam vir de globos presos no alto da mesma, que emanavam uma forte luz branca. O chão parecia ser de areia firme, e, isolado por uma parede de vidro, mas ainda sim na gaiola, estava a única mesa do recinto, onde uma placa anunciava: professor M. Dragonheart.

-Caramba, isto aqui é o máximo!- exclamou Sirius, olhando em volta, abismado.

-Agora só falta o professor chegar.- disse Tiago- Eu já estou ficando curioso sobre o que nós vamos aprender.

Pouco a pouco, todos os alunos do primeiro ano do curso de auror foram entrando na Arena e se acomodando na arquibancada. Mas o professor ainda não havia chegado. A classe permanecia em um silêncio excitado, esperando ansiosamente pelo professor.

-Por que ele vai demorar justo na única aula interessante!- reclamou Sirius, inquietando-se no banco. -Assim nós estamos perdendo tempo de aula!

-Ele deve estar fazendo isso de propósito, só pra criar mais sus...- no meio da frase, Remo se calou. Podiam-se ouvir nitidamente passos pesados vindo em direção à sala, e a porta da Arena se abriu, revelando o professor. Os queixos de todos caíram.

-Ele... Ela é... Uma mulher! Mas você é uma mulher!? - Sirius falou o que todos estavam pensando naquele momento.

-Meus parabéns pela brilhante dedução, sr...

-Black- disse Sirius, ainda espantado- Sirius Black.

A professora era, na verdade, uma jovem que não parecia ser muito mais velha do que os alunos. Era uma mulher muito alta e relativamente magra, com cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe pelos ombros. Usava vestes pretas e simples, levemente colantes, com botas de cano alto e luvas sem dedos, também pretas. Seus olhos azuis surpreendentemente escuros fitavam a todos os alunos presentes com uma expressão que era puro desafio, como se esperasse que os alunos a contrariassem.

Ela caminhou até Sirius, parando na frente dele.

-Muito bem, senhor Black. E você tem alguma coisa contra isso por acaso?- ela pôs as duas mãos na cintura, desafiando-o.

-Bem, é só... Diferente, minha cara... - Sirius se recompôs rapidamente, e aproveitou para dar o melhor dos seus sorrisos.

-É Dragonheart para você, e para todos que se dirigirem a mim. E, regra número um: Quem tentar cantar a professora está morto!- virando-se, ela voltou para o centro da arena.

Tiago fez força para não rir enquanto Sirius fechava a cara. Toda a classe prorrompeu em risadas.

-Se ninguém tiver mais nenhum comentário ridículo para fazer - de repente, o mais absoluto silêncio reinava na sala- vamos começar com a aula.- a professora andou até a porta da gaiola de vidro, entrou e sentou-se em cima da mesa.

-Bem, normalmente um professor começaria se apresentando, dizendo o nome e como veio parar aqui, e um monte de baboseiras desinteressantes sobre o que vocês vão fazer. Mas eu não iria querer deixar todos vocês com os traseiros quadrados e ouvidos doendo, então vamos para a ação. - Todos os alunos olhavam a professora, espantados com os modos daquela mulher.- Eu não vou falar a vocês nada da minha vida pessoal, nem mesmo o meu primeiro nome...- As expressões de espanto se intensificaram- Mas vocês vão ter que lutar para me perguntar.- Notando que nenhum dos alunos tinham entendido, ela prosseguiu:

-Eu vou escolher duplas, e vocês deverão duelar por um minuto. O que se sair melhor vai poder me fazer uma pergunta, seja ela qual for.

Houve uma agitação momentânea nos bancos.

-Isso sim vai ser legal...-disse Sirius, levantando-se e caminhando até o meio da arena, sendo obviamente acompanhado por Tiago e Remo. Alguns outros também se levantaram, e Sirius parou na frente de um rapaz loiro de olhos castanhos, baixinho e mirrado, enquanto Tiago ficou a frente de um rapaz alto e moreno, com cara de poucos amigos. Remo ia enfrentar um ruivinho sardento.

-Ok, vocês dois vão primeiro - disse a professora, apontando para Tiago. - Venham para o meio da arena, e, pelo amor de todos os dragões, vocês devem saber como começar um duelo não é?!- ela se encaminhou para a sua mesa, e tirou uma ampulheta de uma gaveta.

-Vão ficar parados aí o dia inteiro!? Podem começar.

Sete anos azarando o Snape na escola haviam ensinado muito a Tiago, e, depois de alguns segundos de troca de feitiços, ele conseguiu atingir o seu oponente com um feitiço estuporante, e, aos quarenta e cinco segundos, a luta estava terminada.

- Certo, nada mal senhor...

-Potter.

-E o que você quer perguntar?

- Bem começando pelo óbvio: Qual é o seu nome inteiro?

- Quanto clichê... Eu imaginava que as coisas começassem assim. -ela respondeu, jogando os cabelos para trás. - Meu nome é Dragonheart, Miriam Dragonheart. Agora vocês dois vão duelar - disse ela, apontando para outros dois rapazes. Depois de quase um minuto de luta, que acabou com um dos oponentes transfigurado em um peru gordo, a professora falou:

- Uso de transfiguração em duelos... Hum, pode ser bom para se exibir, mas não é nada útil em um campo de batalha. Em um duelo de ruas, que é o que vocês devem enfrentar quando saírem daqui, vocês não terão tempo de transfigurar ninguém, ou podem será tingidos por um outro. Em todo o caso, você venceu, então pergunte.

- De onde você é?

-Uma pergunta evasiva, sem dúvida. Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu nasci na Alemanha, onde eu estudei. Meu pai é inglês, e minha mãe era alemã. Mudei-me para a Inglaterra depois de formada.

E assim foram se seguindo os duelos, até que chegou a vez de Remo duelar.

Ele derrotou o seu oponente com facilidade, e fez sua pergunta.

- Como você fez para se tornar professora da escola de Aurores, mesmo sendo mulher?- A professora esboçou um sorriso.

-Você é o Lupin, não é?- ao que Remo assentiu com a cabeça, ela continuou, mas usando um tom diferente, mais calmo e compreensivo. - Preciso falar com você depois da aula. - e depois, retomando seu tom ríspido habitual, ela continuou: - Bem, foi realmente difícil conseguir um diploma de Auror neste meio ainda machista. Há um ano eu me formei para ser professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com muito custo, mas freqüentei sempre a famosa Arena de Duelos de Viena, perto da escola de aurores local, além da de Londres, Genebra e da minha cidade natal, Köln. Quando soube que iam abrir uma escola de Aurores aqui eu já morava em Londres, e, com todos os meus prêmios de duelos, me candidatei. De início, o Ministro não quis me deixar entrar, mas Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts e meu amigo, interferiu, citando o meu currículo e a falta de professores qualificados. Bem, e foi assim que eu vim parar aqui.

No duelo que se seguiu ao de Remo, dois rapazes, ambos de cabelos castanhos, duelaram. Quando um deles venceu, ele perguntou:

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Vinte e três anos, faço vinte e quatro no ano que vem.

Por último estava a dupla de Sirius, que, ao vencer, não perdeu tempo em perguntar:

-É casada ou eu ainda tenho chances?

Ao invés de comentar sobre a parte técnica do duelo, ela simplesmente parou e encarou Sirius por um tempo.

-Graças aos Dragões eu sou solteira, e não aturo conquistadores baratos como você, sr. Black. Ela consultou o relógio. –Muito bem, vocês não foram tão ruins quanto eu esperava, mas há muitas coisas a serem aprendidas. Agora, vou falar um pouco do meu sistema de ensino. Nas minhas aulas, vocês estão proibidos de usar pergaminhos e penas, pois tudo que aprenderem, terão que memorizar. Depois, a cada dia, eu vou propor um desafio de duelos, e, para passarem de ano, vocês tem que completar pelo menos um desafio. Não haverá qualquer tipo de prova teórica, mas eu vou aplicar provas práticas, que, eu posso adiantar, são dificílimas. Não só feitiços serão ensinados, mas técnicas de luta sem a varinha terão destaque aqui, pois, muitas vezes vocês podem ter que enfrentar, sem a varinha, o inimigo. Eu não vou facilitar a vida de vocês de forma alguma, mas eu posso dar aulas de reforço para aqueles que precisarem realmente. Agora, a qualquer sinal de preguiça, eu não hesitarei em por vocês para fora da sala, e vocês vão ter que se virar. É só isso. Agora, podem ir. - todos se levantaram - menos você, Lupin.

Um tanto quanto surpreso, até mesmo temeroso, Remo caminhou até o centro da Arena, onde a professora estava de pé. Sirius e Tiago esperaram na porta.

- O professor Dumbledore me contou sobre o fato de você ser, bem, lobisomem - Remo viu uma mudança monstruosa se operar nos modos da mulher. Ela abandonou sua postura mandona, e falava com uma voz compreensiva e calma. - E, como você vai faltar algumas aulas que podem vir a serem importantes, seria melhor você ter algum reforço.

-Sim, professora. - Remo a observou melhor. Agora ele podia ver quem a professora realmente era. Sem a sua pose de durona que usava nas aulas, ela era uma mulher jovem, mas com uma expressão cansada de quem tinha visto e vivido muitas coisas, a maioria delas não muito agradáveis.

-Então eu te espero aqui toda segunda-feira na hora do almoço para praticarmos – Ela sorriu, e, pela primeira vez, Remo tomou consciência pela primeira vez de que ela era um ser humano também, como qualquer um, que também tinha sentimentos. Mas depois Remo pareceu esquecer tudo quando ela retomou sua voz durona. - Mas espero que você se esforce dobrado. Agora, pode ir.

Assim que Remo foi embora, Miriam, com um suspiro, foi fechar a porta.

_Você já deveria estar preparada para este tipo de coisa, Miriam. Se você não quiser que eles pisem em cima de você, mostre-se mais forte do que eles – _Ela pensou, enquanto passava as mãos enluvadas pelos longos cabelos castanhos. Depois de uma checagem para ver se não tinha nada faltando, a mulher saiu da Arena e se dirigiu ao portão.

A Arena era um prédio separado da escola e cercado por muros, que, além de feitiços repelentes de intrusos, tinha o portão guardado por dois funcionários, para impedir pessoas estranhas de entrar no local. Miriam se dirigia para os mesmos, imersa em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu uma voz feminina em protesto.

-Mas eu sou uma aluna do curso!

- Olha, mocinha, eu já te disse mais de mil vezes que pessoas fora do curso não podem entrar, e ponto final.

-E eu já disse mil vezes que SOU uma aluna do curso, e, portanto, posso assistir a uma aula aqui!

- E onde está o seu crachá?

- Houve um problema com o meu, e o ministério ainda está na posse dele...

-Até parece que nós acreditamos...

- Eu já estou há duas horas aqui insistindo, e vocês ainda acham que eu estou mentindo?

-Se você cansou, vai para casa fazer tricô, menina!

Quanto mais ouvia, mais indignada a professora ficava. Como eles ousavam tratar uma garota daquele jeito?!De repente, Miriam se deu conta que um aluno faltara na aula, e pegou a lista para confirmar. E, marcado como faltante, estava o nome _H. Adams_

_Só pode ser ela... - _Agora correndo, ela se aproximou do portão, onde os dois seguranças discutiam com uma garota ruiva, gesticulando, indignada.

-Quem vocês pensam que são para tratar a garota com tamanha grosseria?- Miriam vociferou, por trás dos guardas. Os dois se viraram, e fitaram Miriam com desprezo.

-O professor Dragonheart, que leciona nesta arena, nos deixou um bilhete nos ordenando para não deixar ninguém fora do curso ou da administração entrar. Aliás, como você entrou de penetra aqui, heim?

Ora, aquilo já fora demais para Miriam. Ela sacou sua varinha, e, apontando-a direto para o peito do segurança, falou:

- A _professora _Dragonheart, ou seja, EU mandei vocês não deixarem nenhuma pessoa de fora entrar. E esta senhorita aqui alega que está no curso. Então, porque vocês não a deixaram entrar?

De repente, os guardas pareceram extremamente constrangidos. Muito mais amavelmente, o outro segurança disse:

-Ela não apresentou o crachá, senhora...

- Mas muitos alunos estavam com problemas nos crachás. – rebateu Miriam, sem pestanejar. E por que vocês barraram só ela?

Eles ficaram sem resposta.

-Eu respondo - Miriam tremia de raiva. - é por que vocês são uns machistas desgraçados, e duvidam da palavra dela só por ela ser mulher. E É ISSO- ela brandia a varinha perigosamente entre os olhos dos seguranças, faíscas vermelhas voando casualmente da varinha- que atrasa o progresso do mundo bruxo. Vocês acham que mulheres não podem ser auror, e que não passamos de bonequinhas frágeis. Mas eu garanto, e meu currículo nas arenas internacionais não mente que eu venceria vocês dois usando apenas feitiços aprendidos no primeiro ano de escola!!!

Os seguranças continuavam calados, evidentemente com medo.

-E, se por acaso vocês barrarem ela novamente, vocês vão sofrer as conseqüências...

Os seguranças baixaram a cabeça e deixaram as duas mulheres paradas, se encarando, Lena então tomou coragem e disse :

-Você é professora aqui ?

-Sim - Miriam sorriu orgulhosa. - E você deve ser a Adams, não é...

- Helena Adams, prazer. Desculpe-me por não ter podido assistir a aula. Eu tentei convence–los, na verdade estava me controlando para não lançar uma azaração neles... – Lena disse para a mulher.

- Tudo bem, eu os vi. Ah, e eu sou Miriam Dragonheart. Pode me chamar de Miriam.

- Certo professora, opa, Miriam. Algum modo de eu recuperar a aula que perdi hoje?

-Nãofizemos muitas coisas em termos de matéria hoje... Eu só estava deixando aqueles marmanjões que se acham o máximo mansos como carneirinhos - as duas riram .

- Isso provavelmente inclui Sirius. – Lena disse rindo.

-Quem, o Black? Você o conhece?

- Sirius? Nós estudamos em Hogwarts juntos. De baixo de todo aquela "perfeição" como ele diz, existe um homem normal.

As duas começaram a caminhar em direção aos portões, ainda conversando.

- É, mas pessoas normais não tentam me cantar... Duas vezes!

- Ele fez isso? Dynha não vai gostar de saber. Imagine se fosse Narcisa... Bom, ele sempre fez isso. Ela já deve estar acostumada...

-E ainda por cima namorando... - a professora balançou a cabeça - Aquele lá não tem jeito mesmo... E você, tem algum namorado...

- Jonas. Mas nós quase terminamos quando eu decidi ser auror. Tiago e Remo estavam na aula também?

**-**Sim... Lupin e Potter. Esses parecem menos assanhadinhos...

- E são mesmo. Lupin é apaixonado pela Linny, uma amiga, eles foram feitos um para o outro no sentido real da expressão mesmo. Já o Potter, digamos que ele e Sirius são farinha do mesmo saco, mas Tiago já é casado, Lílian já colocou a coleira nele . – Lena explicou, rindo em seguida.

- Mas para aquele Black não basta só coleira... Tem que vir focinheira e enforcador junto...

Lena riu, dizendo em seguida :

- Imagina se ele escuta você falando assim, mas é verdade, Sirius é um cachorrão mesmo.

- Mas, mudando de assunto, você deve ser corajosa para se inscrever no curso de auror - Miriam ficou séria de repente - é um ramo dominado por homens, se você me entende...

- Entendo. Na verdade eu entrei para o curso por causa de um homem. Mas mudei meus princípios quando o pai da Lily foi assassinado por comensais. Na verdade, como eu já disse, eu quase terminei com meu namorado por causa do curso, então pra mim, isso quer dizer que eu quero mesmo faze–lo.

-Determinadíssima, você. Vejo que você vai se sair realmente bem nas minhas aulas...

- Espero que sim. É melhor eu ir. Jonas esta me esperando para jantar. Adeus. Até a próxima aula.

-Adeus... E se aqueles seguranças te barrarem de novo, eu não quero nem pensar no que vai lhes acontecer...

Lena riu, aparatando em seguida.

N/A: Não precisa nem dizer que a Miriam é feminista, né... Mas ela tem lá as suas razões para tal! Espero que vocês tenham gostado...

Se gostaram, se não gostaram, se acharam algum erro, se querem fazer alguma sugestão, enfim, qualquer coisa que vocês queiram dizer, comentem por favor, senão eu choooooorooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Lily Dragon e Thaisinha


End file.
